Seule au monde
by Hope July
Summary: Alors que nos héros ont enfin trouvé un moyen de se sortir de l'Underworld et qu'ils courent pour aller rejoindre la vie qui les attend à Storybrooke, un énorme coup cueille Emma à l'arrière de la tête. La jeune femme se réveille plusieurs jours plus tard, à l'hôpital. Et elle n'a aucune idée de qui elle est.


**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Voici un OS que j'ai écrit après le 5x19, et que j'ai hésité à publier pendant pas mal de temps. Mais le voilà, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Je ne savais pas comment nos héros se sortaient de l'Underworld lorsque j'ai écrit ceci, et j'ai donc imaginé leur moyen de rentrer à Storybrooke et ce qu'il se passe par après.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Nous courrions, le plus vite possible, depuis un temps indéterminé. Nous courrions parce que nous n'avions pas le choix, pour nous sortir (littéralement) de cet enfer. Nous courrions pour revenir à la vie qui nous attendait à Storybrooke.

Mes jambes me faisaient souffrir et j'avais l'impression que chaque respiration enflammait un peu plus mes bronches douloureuses. Je prenais des grandes inspirations asthmatiques avec l'impression que l'oxygène ne parvenait plus jusqu'à mes poumons. Je sentais que j'allais m'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais il fallait que je continue. Je serrai un peu plus fort la main de Hook dans la mienne, et lui jetai un regard en coin. Je l'aimais, je l'aimais tellement fort. C'était grâce à lui que nous avions à présent un moyen de retourner à Storybrooke. Un baiser d'amour sincère de sa part avait fait redémarrer son cœur et le nom de mon père, celui de Regina et le mien avaient été effacés des pierres tombales. Nous étions libres, et nous courrions vers le port, persuadés qu'une portail nous y attendait pour rentrer à Storybrooke.

Mes pensées devenaient de plus en plus floues. Hadès était sur nos talons. Je n'osais pas me retourner pour ne pas perdre de temps, mais je sentais sa présence oppressante dans notre dos. Il apparaissait quand nous nous y attendions le moins, nous jetant des sorts d'une violence inouïe. C'était un miracle que personne n'ait encore été blessé.

Des points noirs se mirent à danser à la périphérie de ma vision. Le manque de sommeil et de nourriture se faisait plus que jamais ressentir.

 _Ne lâche pas, encore un effort, tu peux le faire._

Enfin, le port apparût devant nous. Je m'arrêtai en haletant, la poitrine horriblement douloureuse. Un portail nous y attendait, comme je l'avais espéré. Je laissai passer Henry en premier, puis les autres disparurent petit à petit à sa suite. Je voulais m'assurer qu'ils partaient tous avant moi. C'était moi qui les avais entraînés ici, c'était mon devoir de m'assurer qu'ils étaient tous sains et saufs.

Hook était resté à mes côtés et n'avait pas lâché ma main. Nous échangeâmes un long regard. Enfin, nous allions pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Enfin, nous allions laisser derrière nous l'air pollué et lourd de l'Underworld. Enfin, nous allions pouvoir avoir notre futur, ensemble.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en me voyant peiner à retrouver mon souffle.

Je voulus lui faire un signe affirmatif pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais une présence dans mon dos me fit me retourner. Mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux, fous, d'Hadès. Killian l'avait lui aussi remarqué, et m'entraîna par la main pour passer par le portail, qui allait bientôt se refermer.

Je me sentais partir lorsqu'un énorme choc me cueillit à l'arrière de ma tête, si fort que j'eus l'impression que mon crâne explosait. Je poussai une exclamation de douleur et de surprise mêlée, devinant qu'un sort d'Hadès venait de me heurter de plein fouet. Au dernier moment, alors que nous croyions être sains et saufs, il avait finit par nous avoir.

Tout s'était déroulé très vite, et le coup obscurcit ma vision. J'avais mal, j'avais peur. Je sentis mes jambes se dérober sous moi, entendis quelqu'un hurler mon nom d'une voix étrangement déformée. Je sentis simplement la main de Hook toujours bien serrée autour de mon poignet.

Puis tout devint noir.

* * *

Le bourdonnement des néons, l'odeur d'antiseptique, des draps contre ma peau. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Je me trouvais dans une chambre peinte toute en blanc, une perfusion plantée dans le bras. Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers les rideaux fermés de la pièce.

J'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. Et je n'avais aucune idée de comment j'étais arrivée là.

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais.

Je tentai de juguler la panique qui m'envahissait petit à petit. Ça allait me revenir. Je ne pouvais pas oublier mon identité comme ça. J'avais dû vivre quelque chose de plutôt grave pour me retrouver à l'hôpital. Le choc avait dû perturber mon cerveau. J'allais retrouver la mémoire. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait venir pour me dire ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais plus que tout besoin d'un visage familier en ce moment.

Intimidée, effrayée, je n'osais pas appeler quelqu'un. Alors en attendant, j'arrivais à capter mon reflet dans le miroir qui était posé sur la petite table de nuit de cette chambre austère et froide.

La jeune femme blonde aux yeux émeraudes qui me dévisageait ne me disait rien. Ses cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage, mais derrière ses cernes, sa peau pâle et ses joues creusées, je devinai une certaine beauté.

Ça ne pouvait pas être moi. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme. Je ne la connaissais pas !

Je me sentis paniquer. Mon cœur s'emballa subitement, me donnant l'impression qu'il allait me briser les côtes. Les machines auxquelles j'étais reliées suivirent le mouvement, et les bruits oppressants qu'elles émettaient me rendaient encore plus nerveuse. Un rêve, ça devait être un rêve. Mais cela semblait bien trop réel, et mon mal de tête était trop précis pour qu'il s'agisse d'une simple projection de mon imagination.

Quelques secondes plus tard, plusieurs personnes habillées de blouses blanches rentrèrent précipitamment dans ma chambre. J'avais envie de leur poser des centaines de questions, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait, et c'était absolument terrifiant.

Je tournai la tête, complètement désorientée, essayant désespérément de trouver un visage familier dans le chaos qui m'entourait. Je fronçai les sourcils quand mon regard rencontra celui d'un homme qui affichait un air profondément inquiet, intriguée par le fait qu'il ne portait pas de blouse de médecin.

Il était beau, avec des cheveux foncés et des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'ils rappelaient la couleur de l'océan un jour d'été. En baissant les yeux, je constatai qu'il avait un crochet à la place de la main gauche.

Son visage ne me disait rien.

\- Swan, commença-t-il d'une voix douce en me prenant la main. Calme-toi, _love_ , je suis là.

Cela ne me rassura pas le moins du monde. Il me connaissait. Il me connaissait et son visage ne m'était absolument pas familier.

Il m'avait appelée Swan. Était-ce un surnom? Comment avais-je pu oublier jusqu'à mon identité ? Que s'était-t-il passé ?

\- Je suis désolée, dis-je d'un voix rauque. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur, et il serra ses doigts autour des miens. Je me mis immédiatement à pleurer.

* * *

 _Je m'appelle Emma Swan. J'ai 31 ans. Je vis à Storybrooke, Maine. J'ai un fils de 13 ans, Henry. Je suis la fille de Snow White et du Prince Charming. La magie existe et je sais l'utiliser. Je suis amoureuse de Killian Jones, alias Capitaine Hook. Je viens de me réveiller après trois jours d'inconscience dû à un choc à l'arrière de la tête. Je m'appelle Emma Swan..._

Je repassais ces informations en boucle dans ma tête embrouillée. L'homme et la femme qui assuraient être mes parents alors qu'ils ne devaient avoir qu'une trentaine d'années parlaient depuis une heure pour essayer de faire revenir mes souvenirs. Plus l'histoire avançait, plus ce qu'ils me racontaient me semblait improbable. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais, mais si j'étais bien sûre d'une chose, c'était que les personnages qui étaient décrits dans le contes de fées et la magie n'existaient pas.

Je n'osais pas poser de question. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce me dévisageaient avec inquiétude et douleur. Je savais que je leur faisais de la peine, mais je n'y pouvais rien. J'étais encore plus terrifiée qu'eux. J'avais l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur. Un disque vierge. Je me rappelais de tout un tas d'informations inutiles : certaines dates, les contes de fées, certaines informations que j'avais dû apprendre à l'école, les films que j'avais regardés, les livres que j'avais lus. Mais je ne me souvenais ni de qui j'étais, ni de ma soi-disant famille, ni de toutes les expériences qui avait forgées ma vie.

Je n'étais plus personne.

Enfin, ils arrêtèrent de parler et me regardèrent avec intensité. Je tournai la tête vers l'homme au crochet – Killian – qui n'avait pas quitté le pied de mon lit. Je sentais quelque chose en le regardant, je sentais que nous avions été proches, mais je ne me souvenais pas de lui. Peut-être étais-je vraiment amoureuse, mais comment aurais-je pu le savoir alors qu'il n'était qu'un inconnu ?

\- Je suis désolée, commençai-je après plusieurs secondes de silence. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Mais ce que vous me racontez est impossible. Vous ne pouvez pas être mes parents, vous êtes beaucoup trop jeunes.

\- On te l'a déjà expliqué, dit avec douceur la femme qui s'était présentée comme ma mère. C'est à cause d'un sort que nous avons l'air d'avoir le même âge.

\- Mais la magie n'existe pas, protestai-je d'une petite voix.

\- C'est ce que tu m'as dit la première fois que tu es arrivée ici, intervint l'adolescent qui était apparemment mon fils en affichant un air profondément attristé.

\- Regina, montre lui.

Je me retournai vers la belle femme aux cheveux noirs qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce et n'avait quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle hocha lentement la tête et me dit d'une voix grave :

\- N'aie pas peur, d'accord ?

Je me crispai et fermai les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans la chair de mes paumes. Les yeux écarquillés, je la vis se concentrer, et une petite flamme apparut juste au-dessus de sa main ouverte. Je marquai un mouvement de recul, et ma respiration s'accéléra. Ce n'était pas possible. Je devais rêver. Rien de tout ça n'était réel.

En voyant ma réaction, Regina referma son poing en me regardant d'un air inquiet. Je tournai la tête autour de moi, mais rien ne parvint à ma rassurer. Malgré tous les gens qui m'entouraient et qui semblaient tenir à moi, je me sentais seule. Horriblement seule.

Je me recroquevillai sur moi même, pris ma tête dans mes mains et me mis à pleurer. Pourquoi ça m'arrivait à moi ? Pourquoi n'étais-je soudain plus personne ? Je me sentais tellement perdue, comme une petite fille terrifiée.

\- Emma, calme-toi, tout va bien…

Je sentis une mains se poser sur mon épaule, et me raidis immédiatement. Je ne connaissais pas ses gens, je ne connaissais pas Killian. Lui m'aimait, je le savais, mais pour moi c'était un étranger. Je me dégageai d'un mouvement brusque, continuant à pleurer. J'eus le temps d'apercevoir qu'il avait l'air profondément blessé. Voulant échapper à tout ça, je me couchai sur le flanc, tournant le dos à ceux qui affirmaient être ma famille. Je voulais juste dormir, oublier. Me rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. J'enfouis mon visage dans les draps en continuant à sangloter, essayant d'ignorer le regard des autres fixé dans mon dos.

* * *

Allongée sur le côté en position fœtale, le dos tourné à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital, j'étais réveillée depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais faisais semblant de dormir. J'entendais Killian et mes parents discuter derrière moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de leur parler. Je n'avais pas envie que leurs visages me rappellent la peine que je leur faisais à ne me souvenir de rien. Ça faisait trois jours que j'avais repris conscience, et ma tête était toujours complètement vide. J'avais l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillée. Pas d'échappatoire, cependant, et je passais le plus clair de mon temps à dormir pour oublier ma situation.

J'entendis soudainement la porte de la petite chambre s'ouvrir, et la conversation que partageaient mes amis à voix basse se tut. Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, puis la voix du médecin qui me soignait – Docteur Whale, si je me souvenais bien – se fit entendre dans la chambre.

\- Elle dort encore ?

\- Oui, murmura ma mère. Elle ne mange et ne parle presque pas. C'est à croire qu'elle se laisse mourir…

\- Il faut dire que sa situation est compliquée. Elle ne se souvient de rien, c'est quelque chose de très difficile à vivre...

\- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais quand est-ce qu'elle va retrouver la mémoire ? Intervint la voix de Killian avec impatience.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit le médecin en toute honnêteté. La plupart du temps, l'amnésie n'est que provisoire.

\- La plupart du temps ? Releva mon père d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je ne peux pas vous assurer qu'elle retrouvera un jour ses souvenirs…

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Killian avec colère. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut qu'elle se rappelle ! La femme qui est là, ce n'est pas Emma ! Ce n'est pas elle !

\- Chut ! Le coupa ma mère avec force. Tu vas la réveiller.

Je fermai les yeux pour retenir mes larmes. Ils avaient raison. Je n'étais pas Emma Swan. D'après ce qu'ils m'avaient raconté, c'était une femme forte, avec de la répartie et un caractère bien trempé. Elle laissait passer les gens qu'elle aimait avant elle-même et elle avait sauvé cette ville un nombre incalculable de fois. C'était une personne courageuse et altruiste, qui avait vécu des atrocités dans sa vie, mais qui avait réussi à s'en sortir. Cette description n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Je passais la plupart de mon temps à pleurer et à dormir, je ne parlais quasiment pas, je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais pu un jour utiliser la magie ou sauver des gens. J'étais terrifiée en permanence. Emma Swan était partie en même temps que mes souvenirs. Je ne savais pas qui j'étais.

\- Il y a de fortes chances qu'elle retrouve ses souvenirs, vous savez, tempéra le médecin. La seule chose à faire pour le moment, c'est lui montrer que vous êtes là et que vous l'aimez.  
\- Allez, venez, intervint mon père avec douceur. Après plusieurs secondes de silence. Nous avons tous besoin d'un café.

\- On ne peut pas laisser Emma ici, protesta Killian. Si elle se réveille et qu'il n'y a personne dans la chambre…

\- Ça ne prendra que cinq minutes. Allez viens, Hook, tu en as besoin.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis il finit par les suivre. J'attendis d'être sûre qu'ils soient bien partis avant de me redresser dans le lit. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Je saisis le livre qui était posé sur la table de nuit, à côté de mon lit. C'était le quatrième que je commençais en trois jours. Lorsque je ne dormais pas, je lisais. Cela me permettait de m'échapper de cette triste réalité pendant un court instant, et j'avais une excuse pour ne pas parler avec ma famille. J'avais peur de leur faire encore plus de peine en disant quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, alors, la plupart du temps, je me taisais.

Je me plongeai dans le bouquin, et relevai la tête en attendant la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau quelques minutes plus tard. Je posai le livre à côté de moi sur le lit et changeai de position, enlaçant mes jambes à l'aide de mes bras et posant la tête sur mes genoux. C'était la position que j'adoptais le plus souvent depuis mon réveil. Ainsi recroquevillée, j'avais l'impression d'être protégée, d'avoir une carapace. Je levai des yeux timides vers Killian lorsqu'il vint s'asseoir au pied de mon lit.

\- Tu t'es réveillée pendant qu'on n'était pas là, désolé…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, dis-je à mi-voix en détournant les yeux de son visage.

\- Tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as mal nulle part ?

\- Ça va, répondis-je en haussant vaguement les épaules. Je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Dors, dit mon père en me souriant gentiment. On reste là.

Je hochai la tête et me recouchai dans le lit, tournant volontairement le dos à ma famille avec l'envie de pleurer qui me brûlait la gorge.

* * *

J'étais assise sur le canapé du salon de mes parents, recroquevillée sur moi-même, et je regardais d'un air curieux et un peu inquiet mes parents et Killian circuler dans l'appartement. J'avais apparemment vécu des années ici, mais ce lieu me semblait complètement inconnu. Alors je me contentais de rester immobile dans le fauteuil, muette, essayant de me rendre le plus invisible possible.

J'étais sortie de l'hôpital dans la journée, et mes parents avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux que je passe la nuit ici. J'avais d'après eux une maison à moi, mais je n'y vivais pas depuis longtemps, et ils estimaient que c'était mieux pour moi de dormir dans un lieu que j'avais très bien connu. Personnellement, je m'en fichais, mais je n'avais pas osé protester. Tout me semblait inconnu, alors pour moi, ça revenait au même de passer la nuit dans un endroit où un autre.

\- Tiens, chérie, dit ma mère en s'approchant de moi et en me tendant une tasse fumante.

Je ne lui avais rien demandé, et je lui jetai un regard interrogateur. Intriguée, je baissai les yeux vers la tasse pour constater qu'elle contenait du chocolat chaud agrémenté de cannelle. Le mélange me semblait peu habituel, et je relevai les yeux vers ma mère sans comprendre

\- C'est ta boisson préférée, me dit-elle avec un sourire un peu triste. Je me suis dit que ça te remonterait peut-être le moral…

Je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête et trempai les lèvres dans le breuvage. Le liquide brûlant me réchauffa, et comme l'avait prévu ma mère, me fit me sentir un peu mieux. Je pris mon courage à deux main pour l'interpeller au moment où elle tournait les talons :

\- Heu… je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr, Emma, tout ce que tu veux.

\- Qu'est-ce que… Enfin, je veux dire, comment je vous appelais avant tout ça ? Nous avons le même âge, et je me demandais…

\- Tu nous appelais Maman et Papa, intervint mon père en s'approchant de nous. Il t'a fallu du temps, mais tu as fini par franchir le pas.

\- Mais tu peux nous appeler comme tu veux, ce qui te fais te sentir le plus à l'aise, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, murmurai-je en tentant un vague sourire dans leur direction, sans grand succès cependant. Merci.

\- Tu n'as pas faim ? Intervint Killian en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi. Ça fait des jours que tu ne manges presque plus rien.

\- Non, ça va, dis-je en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

La présence de Killian me rendait triste. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre nous, mais je ne pouvais me souvenir de rien, et sa peine me frappait encore plus que celle de mes parents et de Henry. Il n'osait même plus s'approcher de moi de peur que je le repousse comme la dernière fois, et j'essayais donc d'éviter sa présence le plus possible pour ne pas trop lui faire de mal.

\- Je suis fatiguée. Je peux aller dormir ?

\- Bien sûr, chérie, tu es chez toi ici, me dit ma mère en me souriant avec douceur. Ta chambre est en haut, tu as des vêtements dans l'armoire. Ça va aller ?

\- Oui, murmurai-je en me levant, reposant la tasse encore à moitié pleine sur la table basse. Merci. Bonne nuit.

Et je montai les escaliers sans un regard en arrière.

Après avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je me blottis sous les draps mais ne parvins pas à trouver les sommeil. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'entendis quelqu'un monter les marches en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, et je fis semblant de dormir pour ne pas avoir à lui parler. Quelques secondes plus tard, mon père prit la parole dans la salon, et je tendis l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il disait :

\- Elle dort, tout va bien.

\- Je n'en peux plus, dit Killian d'une voix un peu tremblante. C'est horrible de la voir comme ça.

\- C'est difficile pour tout le monde, dit ma mère d'une voix douce. Surtout pour Henry. Sa mère ne se souvient même plus de lui…

\- Elle est triste, elle est mal, elle déprime et se laisse presque mourir. Et je ne peux rien faire pour la réconforter, je n'ai aucune idée de comment la consoler. Je ne sais même pas comment lui parler, parce qu'elle m'évite à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole !

\- Laisse lui le temps, Hook. Elle t'aime, elle va finir par s'en souvenir…

\- Nous n'en savons rien ! Elle peut très bien rester comme ça ! Ça fait une semaine, ses souvenirs auraient dû lui revenir…

\- Tout va finir par s'arranger. J'en suis sûre. Notre Emma est toujours là, quelque part. Elle va finir par revenir.

Je remontai les draps au-dessus de ma tête pour tenter de ne plus entendre les bruits de conversation. Je leur faisais du mal, et je ne pouvais rien y faire.

Désespérée, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes draps pour étouffer mes sanglots.

* * *

\- Et celle-là, elle a été prise lors d'une fête que nous avions organisée chez Granny pour fêter notre retour. Tout le monde était très contents de nous revoir, et nous avions décidé de célébrer ça. On se connaît tous dans cette ville, alors des fêtes, il y en a beaucoup.

Je jetai à peine un coup d'œil à l'énième photo que mes parents me montraient, où je souriais à l'objectif, un verre de bière à la main. Je relevai les yeux vers Killian et Henry, qui me regardaient tous deux d'un air inquiet. Je ne prononçai pas un mot, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger ma mère, car elle tourna la page de l'album photo pour me montrer une nouvelle image.

Cela faisait une heure que nous étions installés dans le salon de la maison dans laquelle je vivais, mes parents, Killian, Henry et moi. Ma mère parlait sans s'arrêter en me montrant des images qui ne réveillaient aucun écho en moi, et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir d'exploser. J'avais envie de pleurer et de hurler à la fois pour leur faire comprendre que tout ça ne servait à rien, que je ne me rappelais toujours de rien, et que mes souvenirs ne me reviendraient probablement jamais.

\- … Tu te souviens ?

Je n'avais pas écouté ce que ma mère avait dit, mais ses dernières paroles réveillèrent mon attention. Elle avait dit ça machinalement, je le savais bien, mais c'en était trop pour moi, et je ne pus contenir ma colère plus longtemps :

\- Non, je ne me souviens pas ! criai-je en me levant brusquement du canapé dans lequel j'étais installée.

Ma famille releva les yeux vers moi d'un air perplexe. Je ne m'étais jamais mise en colère depuis que je m'étais réveillée, et ils semblèrent profondément surpris. Sur ma lancée, je ne sus arrêter le flot de paroles qui sortait de ma bouche.

\- Bien sûr que non, je ne me souviens pas ! Arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien ! Ça ne fait que me rappeler que je ne suis plus personne, et que je vous fait du mal à tous ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça en plus, vous comprenez ? Je sais que vous voulez que je me souvienne, mais je crois que je le veux encore plus que vous ! Et oui, je sais aussi que je ne suis plus comme avant, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'y peux rien, d'accord ? Vous croyez que la situation n'est pas difficile pour moi ? Je ne sais plus qui je suis ! Vous pouvez vous imaginer à quel point c'est effrayant?

Ma famille resta silencieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, complètement décontenancée par ma déclaration, et je tournai les talons pour aller m'isoler dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'être seule, je me disais qu'au moins je ne verrais plus leurs expressions blessées.

\- Emma, attends ! S'exclama ma mère dans mon dos. Nous sommes désolés, d'accord ? Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. On n'essayera plus de te faire te souvenir, c'est promis.

\- Je n'en peux plus ! Hurlai-je avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Je m'apprêtais à continuer, mais une horrible douleur dans mon crâne m'obligea à m'immobiliser et à me taire. Je plaçai mes deux mains autour de ma tête et me pliai un peu pour tenter en vain d'échapper à la douleur. Mon cerveau semblait enserré entre deux plaques de fer.

 _Ma tête va exploser,_ pensai-je confusément, avant de me mettre à hurler, délirant complètement à cause de la douleur.

\- Emma ? Emma, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Sans prévenir, des centaines de flashs aveuglants défilèrent devant mes yeux. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir, et je continuai à crier :

 _Je deviens folle…_

Puis les éclats de lumière semblèrent se changer en image. Je me tus subitement, fixant ce qui défilait devant mes yeux. Et je compris.

 _Je ne deviens pas folle, je me souviens…_ réalisai-je juste avant de m'évanouir.

\- Emma ? Emma, tu nous entends ? David, appelle Whale !

\- Si tu peux nous entendre, montre-le nous, l _ove_ , je t'en prie...

Je revenais petit à petit à moi, et tout se remit brusquement en route dans mon cerveau encore vaguement douloureux. J'avais l'impression qu'il fonctionnait enfin après des jours de repos. J'ouvris les yeux d'un seul coup et rencontrai immédiatement le visage de Killian qui était penché sur moi. Sans réfléchir, je me relevai sans tenir compte de la douleur et me jetai à son cou, me blottissant contre lui.

Il sembla surpris dans un premier temps, puis me serra à son tour contre lui. Je me mis à pleurer en passant lentement la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, _love_ ? Calme-toi, tout va bien…

\- Killian, je… je me souviens. Je me souviens ! Criai-je d'une voix presque hystérique en me détachant de lui.

\- Qu...quoi ? Balbutia Henry, qui était agenouillé à côté de moi.

\- _Kid..._ murmurai-je en le serrant lui aussi dans mes bras.

Je sentis bientôt mes parents me happer dans une étreinte, que je leur rendis, soulagée. J'avais enfin l'impression de savoir respirer. Je savais qui j'étais. J'étais de nouveau quelqu'un. Lorsqu'ils m'eurent relâchée, je me retournai de nouveau vers Killian, qui me regardait comme si je venais de tomber du ciel. Enfin, il passa sa main sur mon visage, doucement, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle.

\- Swan… Murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Je m'approchai de nouveau de lui pour l'enlacer, passant tendrement une de mes mains dans sa nuque.

\- Je suis désolée, chuchotai-je. Je suis désolée, je t'ai fait du mal.

\- Tu n'y peux rien, Swan. Tu… Tu m'as juste manqué.

Sans réfléchir, sans tenir compte de la présence de mes parents et de mon fils à nos côtés, je saisis son visage entre mes deux mains et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Je venais de retrouver ma mémoire, et, pour la première fois, je me rendis compte que nous avions réussi. Il était vivant. Nous étions à Storybrooke, dans ma maison. Ensemble, enfin, après autant de séparations.

\- Je t'aime, murmurai-je tout contre ses lèvres.

Il me répondit par un nouveau baiser, plus fougueux, plus pressant.

C'était comme si le destin avait essayé de nous jouer un dernier tour en me faisant tout oublier. Tester une dernière fois notre amour pour voir s'il était bien réel.

Nous avions passé le test. Notre futur avait une dernière fois été retardé. A présent, il pouvait enfin commencer.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si le cœur vous en dit pour me donner vos avis! ;)**

 **A très bientôt! :)**


End file.
